princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Ishikawa Hiroyuki? ~Motto wa Bunburyoudou~
Ishikawa Hiroyuki- ~Motto wa Bunburyoudou~ (石川博之？ ～モットーは文武両道～, Ishikawa Hiroyuki? ~ Motto Bunburyoudou~) is the 2nd track to Cap to Bin's single Tonde Mawatte Mata Raishuu. It is also the 4th track to their mini-album Cap to Bin no Singles Best. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au/ Lyrics Kanji= Everyday　全開　最高潮 明日の試合にやや緊張 追い込まれてから真骨頂 勝利に夢膨張 単調！？　乱調！？　オレ快調！！ ランニングするのいつ．．？　早朝 誰にも見せない．．データー帳 頑張り続けまちょう（アレ？） 心はいつもカラカラさ 満足はしないさ シナリオ通りの明日には 興味無いさ 行こう！ Get up!　Get up!　Get up! 心の花が咲いた　場所へ Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! ひとりきりじゃないから Get up!　Get up!　Get up! うつむくことはやめて　ここで Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! 走り出せ　Over the line Everybody　まだまだ　絶好調 お花にとまった？．．．それ蝶々 石川博之？　誰？　校長！ モットーは文武両道 心はいつドキドキさ 笑っちゃうくらいさ 好きなおかずは最後まで 残すタイプ？ 行こう！ Get up!　Get up!　Get up! 目と目で理解りあえる　今は Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! 勇気　湧いてくるから Get up!　Get up!　Get up! 終わらない夢の中　もっと Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! 超えて行け　Over the line 行こう！ Get up!　Get up!　Get up! 心の花が咲いた　場所へ Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! ひとりきりじゃないから Get up!　Get up!　Get up! うつむくことはやめて ここで Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! 走り出せ　Over the line |-| Romaji= Everyday Zenkai Saikouchou Ashita no shiai ni yaya kinchou Oikomarete kara shinkocchou Shouri ni yumebouchou Tanchou!? Ranchou!? ORE kaichou!! RANNINGU suru no itsu..? Souchou Dare ni mo misenai..DEETAAchou Ganbaritsudzuke machou (ARE?) Kokoro wa itsu mo KARA KARA sa Manzoku wa shinai sa SHINARIO doori no ashita ni wa Kyoumi nai sa Yukou! Get up! Get up! Get up! Kokoro no hana ga saita Basho e Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Hitorikiri ja nai kara Get up! Get up! Get up! Utsumuku koto wa yamete Koko de Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Hashiridase Over the line Everybody Mada mada Zekkouchou Ohana ni tomatta?...sore chouchou Ishikawa Hiroyuki? Dare? Kouchou! MOTTOO wa bunburyoudou Kokoro wa itsu DOKI DOKI sa Waracchau kurai sa Suki na okazu wa saigo made Nokosu TAIPU? Yukou! Get up! Get up! Get up! Me to me de wakariaeru Ima wa Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Yuuki Waitekuru kara Get up! Get up! Get up! Owaranai yume no naka Motto Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Koeteyuke Over the line Yukou! Get up! Get up! Get up! Kokoro no hana ga saita Basho e Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Hitorikiri ja nai kara Get up! Get up! Get up! Utsumuku koto wa yamete Koko de Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Hashiridase Over the line |-| English= Everyday we wake up in full throttle I'm a little nervous about tomorrow's match But I'll show them what I'm worth My dream of a victory grows Monotone!? Confusion!? My harmony!! When do I go running..? Early morning I won't let anyone see it.. this data book I'll continue working hard (Huh?) My heart is always a mess It's not satisfied About tomorrow's scenario I'm not interested Let's go! Get up!　Get up!　Get up! The flower of my heart blooms in this place Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! Because I'm not alone Get up!　Get up!　Get up! Don't keep your head down here Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! Let's run over the line Everybody still has a way to go before they're perfect The flower has stopped? ...that's a butterfly Ishikawa Hiroyuki? Who? The principal! His motto is learn both literary and military arts When my heart throbs It makes me smile Are you the type to leave your favourite part of the meal for last? Let's go! Get up!　Get up!　Get up! We have an eye to eye understanding now Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! Since you are full of courage Get up!　Get up!　Get up! Inside a dream that doesn't end Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! Let's cross over the line Let's go! Get up!　Get up!　Get up! The flower of my heart blooms in this place Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! Because I'm not alone Get up!　Get up!　Get up! Don't keep your head down here Wake up!　Wake up!　Wake up! Let's run over the line Trivia *Ishikawa Hiroyuki is the name of Seigaku's principal. Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles